OuvertureSuiginTou's Pain
by Tamashii00
Summary: Suigintou's POV in ouveture when the dolls were being made while gin was just watching...not good with summaries. Might be just a oneshot.


Hello people who are reading this. This is Suigin tou/gin's point of view, sorry if I have her opinions and stuff wrong but I umm tried, so yeah...I'm sorry...

Overture

suigin tou's POV

As my eyes fluttered open I saw them one by one being touched and graced with the warm and gentle light father emitted...

But in this dark corner of the room, with the darkness covering each part me as a blanket, though it did not shield my eyes.

Leaving me to watch my younger sisters being made and finely polished by Father. I admired each doll greatly for they seemed like perfection to me and loved Father more immensely, it cannot even be said in words.

Each one being carefully made perfectly, my thoughts strained as I saw this...If they were treated to the utmost priority.

Why wasn't I?

Am I as though lower than them...Do I not deserve to be within Father's eyes?

Not even a small gaze at me?

A lingering gaze even?



After 4 sisters were brought from the soft light into the bright radiance of the door...I saw father bring out another doll, her appearance seemed to suit his own appearances; golden curls, that bounced like radiating bells off the reflecting crystal windows.

-Those windows both allowed light to shine through and are in the mist of it at the same time, how beautiful. Even though there was light the glass reflected and at the same time made the light grow larger amplifying its light...I wish I was like that, no longer trap in the darkness...-

The doll's eyes were similar to Father's too, the pure ocean was in their glowing blue eyes. -The vast ocean seemed endless to them though it as everyone knew the ocean always ended -

Every detail of her reminds me of Father...

Suddenly I saw a brooch embedded on the deep forest bow...It represented Father himself. I suddenly felt a hard hateful sensation, was this what I heard of something called "Jealousy?" ...

But this thought faded away; losing it's life.

Finally all the dolls were brought into the real world, I was not displeased at this...though because Father disappeared along with them I am.

He left without notice one day...It was right after he finished the seventh doll; my seventh little sister. I was left with his memories, his vision, I was left all alone on that rack...The darkness was more and more consuming each day. It was until one day I could no longer bear it.

Finally I noticed the things around me.

Broken parts of dolls, they were chipped and seemed to have been dropped on the cold emotionless floor beneath me, though they spoke no words; I felt their hardships, the pain of being placed on this place called home. Though I do not despise Father for abandoning me here...instead I want to join him, living side by side with him; as his doll, maybe even a daughter.

Father...Father...Father...Though he left a long time ago...exactly 2 years, 3 months, 26 days, 14 hours, 51 minutes, and 38 seconds.

It has been a while, hasn't it?

Even though he left long ago, Father's scent and memories of him are still here, yet when a person suddenly disappears they don't immediately are gone out of existence, like they never were created.

Instead they slowly fade away, like the wind taking away first their casting shadows, then their voice, next was their usual routines around the mansion, and finally their memories; fortunate and unfortunate...this meant me...broken mishap pieces of long forgotten memories...

Broken...

They fade away slowly without being noticed...



So...this was why I was here.

I must be broken, it was long ago that I was made before all these other dolls.

Peering at my figure once more, I saw I had no torso...

My thoughts went blank as my eyes left the rack, and onto my rightful lower body. My eyes didn't have a good view from where I was, at the time it was night and the only light was from the Gothic windows, that gave the whole thought a new perspective...

It made me feel as though hope and that Father may look upon me as not a failure, was in my option box now, right next to my other option; wait for Father, pray, and then ask for his master craftsmanship to fix me...



I decided to take the quickest option since my thoughts on Father were not dimming, it was just that I want not to be a burden...

Crawling, I tried to get to the grasp of my other part.

I fell off the rack with blood-curling crack, I tilted my head to see the rest of me...no cracks, nothing broken...but the pain strike down with no mercy.

With all the life I had within me I began to once again crawl to my now called freedom to find Father independently on the golden laced queen like red royalty chair.

I struggled and strained to even get near my rightful lower half.

It took me exactly 10 minutes and 41 seconds to get their...

Once I got there and the agony and pain disappeared, I boosted myself on the chair and somehow got myself into the dress unharmed, how I do not know...

As I got in it was still in the same state as before, Father did not come back...Not even after a week...He did not feel as though I have become more than what I was before; a complete and utter failure.

"Father, where have you gone?" I whispered to the cooing wind, nobody heard me since no one was here...I was left alone to suffocate in a state that only reflects upon being a "burden".

What must it have felt like if I were not this but something like her; my fifth sister...to look and have been always present in Father's eyes...that must have been why she was the only one who received the lovely golden lined brooch; suddenly a flashback of it came into my mind...

I was hit with a large shock of pain in my head and I left on the cold bloody red floor; crouched down with my head near laying on the luxurious floor, my breathing was abnormal; hyperventilating first then shallow breathes...I don't know what to do so I started to call Father for help...

"Fa..Fa..Father...Pl..Pl..Please...He..He...Hel-" But before I could finally finish my praise to Father, my thoughts were intersected...I just remembered what caused this pain...It...It was just that flashback and what the gift of Father meant...Maybe she was the one he favoured as "Alice".



"Alice" ...This as the "Rozen Maidens" it was our duty...no privalige, to fa fill Father's wishes no matter the cost.

The "Alice Game" was a fight between the Rozen Maiden when all of us were awake in the era. When a doll loses her rosa mystica belongs to the winner, without her rosa mystica it is just like sleeping without being able to move, talk, and feel...Its like dreaming without ever waking up again.

For Father's happiness dolls fight each other so that the one called "Alice"... "Alice"... "Alice" is the girl that meets Father when she wins, she shall become a girl of perfection.

This was Father's wish...

I wish to be Father's wish...



With that thought still in my mind, a flicker of hope was lightened. My eyes shone brighter now, but as I tried to do what I saw Father do a lot; walk...it shouldn't be so hard, though I haven't done it before...So as if by slowmotion I draped my body weight so it would fall upon my legs...Noo!

I made a small squeaking noise and fell onto the outrageously luxurious bloody red carpet...though it was not as plushed and cushioned as it seemed.

My body gave up quick and I began to think...what happened, then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I forgot the fact that I had no torso...I remembered what I heard Father say to his apprentice once...though he had never said to me... 『The first's design was erased, and so is incomplete.』

That memory, it explains a lot doesn't it...

My eyes shifted to a the large cherry wood rimmed, gothic miror that had not been used since Father left...

The glass itself shone and relflected the moon's shine immensely.

The rim was made of cherry wood and looked like it's finishing glossed was placed on several times until perfection was reached. So it seemed to have it's own shimmer also. The darkness of the shadows and the night made the mirror seem like the only object in the room, or a light shone down on it from the heavens.

Could this be another sign...Maybe even a sign from Father?...

As these thoughts pondered into my mind my hand unconciously raised about and reached out towards to mirror without my consent.

What could this mean?

I will go there then maybe Father is on the other side. A...And I'll get to finally be aknowleged before him!

My spirit high and I dismissed the pain and desperation and kept at it; crawling through the darkness until I reached the light...

But that was when I noticed that the perfected mirror had a shard missing, it was on the floor in front of me...even though it was carelessly droped on the floor beside me, the mirror was still perfect.

This told me that this so called 『perfection』 I admired so much was only fake to the touch when examined closely. So...was this what I thought as Father's 『Ideal』 doll?

I am like this mirror in a way...

My thoughts changed and I peered from the cystal like shard to the mirror once more...

I have never used one of these before but I heard Father talking to his assistant 『The dolls I make are able to travel through life objects』. I wonder, what were life objects?

Is this one of those?



I saw that when it was touched be Father the mirror would have a light of it's own...maybe that'll happen to me...

And so again my hand wandered off and the tips of my outreached finger slowly braced the cold surface...And then I waited and prayed that the light would start soon...but it didn't.

I broke down right there on the floor hand still clinging onto the mirror.

A dim light began to radiate off the mirror, and then a smile also radiated off my face for I knew that Father would be on the other side.



But when I did reach the other side, Father was not there, he was no where to be seen. When the information finished it's processing, I had been mentally broken. I was there in the middle of this place where there were many doors; and I began to weep calling out to Father every second.

I weeped and cryed for several hours...in the end all the tears I forced out was for nothing-Father did not come back. Just nothing... 

Teh End! This may be continued ...


End file.
